


Pegasus Does Eurovision

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble and a Half, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: What is says on the tin.





	Pegasus Does Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Saving stuff from my tumblr before the purge, and I found this. 
> 
> buffycuddlespigs said:  
> ……the Pegasus equivalent of Eurovision. I needs this fic please!
> 
> So I obliged.

The Athosians had a lovely tune, but, y'know, a lot of hippy dippy harvest festival stuff with the incense and robes, it went on a bit.  
The Asuran techno number was frankly terrifying. How in hell did they make it look like that guy’s hand went in the other one’s head?  
The Wraith entry was cool with the ranked dudes in Matrix-type leather coats, but c'mon guys, get some better wigs! The queen had a great contralto voice, but they kind of went overboard with the reverb.  
What was with the Olesian entry? Those guys looked like they’d come from a prison camp!  
I thought the Lanteans were trying too hard with all the “we are so international” and “peaceful explorers” stuff and what was with the big pile of glowing jello molds that the scientist guy was dancing around? The tune was a weird blend of Johnny Cash and Céline Dion, but the spiky-haired guy on acoustic guitar was pretty good.  
That guy Lucius, he was so entertaining. I thought for sure he’d win it - everybody loved him! But then the drug-use scandal and all that, so his world’s out. No one likes a cheater.  
Geldar and Hallona really shouldn’t be scheduled one after the other, it’s just asking for punch-ups. It was hilarious though, when the macho Halloran leather daddies crashed the Geldarian balloon party. Pity they all got disqualified.  
Then, OMG, the Genii with the endless martial marching and formation maneuvers. Get a sense of humor, dudes!  
My bet’s on Sateda to win it. Those soldier boys were hot hot hot, and wow, do they breed ‘em tall there. That cute guy with the dreads was sheer genius on the ukulele.  
So, overall a great year with some super entertaining numbers, but I missed the Hoffans and their yodeling. Pity they wiped themselves out.

  



End file.
